


Always

by sakarrie



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Carmen, Hurt Player, Hurt/Comfort, I Absolutely Love Them, Last Words AU, No Major Character Death, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep Friendship, Protective Carmen, Protective Player, Season/Series 04, Worried Carmen, and Player responding by doing his best to take care of Carmen too, but its mostly about these two, happy ending I promise, the rest of the team is present and worried too, this is honestly just a whole lot of Carmen freaking out about her internet bestie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakarrie/pseuds/sakarrie
Summary: The horror had struck her with full force. Being an ex-criminal and working in a dangerous field, she’d heard a lot of stories about Last Words, but watching them slowly form across Player's face in his scribbly handwriting was something she'd never expected to experience.Player was going to die.And from what his Last Words were, Carmen knew it would be her fault.Or: AU where a person's Last Words are written on their skin and can only be seen by the person who is going to hear them before they die. Carmen sees Player's Last Words.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Team Red, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Team Red
Comments: 53
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The last words You hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983204) by [Amehwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehwriter/pseuds/Amehwriter). 



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> A quick added A/N for those of you who aren't familiar with Last Words AU! Basically, the only difference between this and canon is that, in this world, the last words a person says before dying can be seen written on their skin by whoever is going to hear it. So, in this case, since Carmen is the person who see Player's Last Words, that means she will be the person to hear him say his Last Words (and therefore likely be the one to watch him die). The clearer the words are, the more set in stone the person's Last Words (and death) are. So, the blurrier they are, the more likely/easier it is to change the person's fate. Hopefully that helps clear things up, but don't hesitate to clarify in the comments! I'm happy to explain more, haha.
> 
> I'm so excited to share this with you. I was honestly blown away by the support you guys gave on my other CS fic, so a big thank you to everyone who left kudos, comments, or subscribed on that fic. While this isn't the fic I mentioned in the author's note of that one, hopefully this will help will your Player angst/whump craving in the meantime!
> 
> This fic is already completely written, with two chapters total. The second is in the editing stages and should be up in about a week (if I don't get impatient, haha)! 
> 
> Btw, this is inspired by Ahemwriter's fic, The last words You hear (based on twilighteve's Last Words fic)! We were chatting about the Last Words AU in the CS server, and I absolutely fell in love with the universe. This was supposed to be a quick 2k fic, but the idea got away from me, haha. Also, a huge thank you to Rueitae for all her support. She's got her own Player fic that's almost ready to post, and it's amazing, so y'all should check it out when it's up!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!!

Carmen stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, seeing the exhaustion and terror there. It wasn't working. Nothing was working. 

She rubbed at her eyes, knowing all she’d succeeded in doing was pushing away her best friend. Not for the first time, she wished she could go back in time to when her biggest concern was where VILE would hit next. At least back then, Carmen knew what to do, knew her actions made a difference. But all certainty had disappeared a month ago, when her world crumbled around her.

When she'd seen Player's Last Words for the first time.

It had happened during her trip to visit him after the whole public school fiasco. After meeting up at the school, they'd walked over to the diner together. Conversation had been casual, both comfortable in each other's presence. It’d been nice to finally talk face to face.

Player had smiled and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Carmen had grinned back, thinking the same thing as she replied, "I know."

And then the words had started to appear.

It hadn't been clear at first what it was, just something catching her eye along his jawline. But then it'd cleared and Carmen could make out the words: No, Red!

The horror had struck her with full force. Being an ex-criminal and working in a dangerous field, she’d heard a lot of stories about Last Words, but watching them slowly form across Player's face in his scribbly handwriting was something she'd never expected to experience.

Player was going to die. 

And from what his Last Words were, Carmen knew it would be her fault.

_______

Carmen had done the first thing she could think of and distanced herself. Kept communication strictly to missions, made sure that comm links were only open when necessary. The idea had been that if Player was around her less, there’d be a lower likelihood of having the chance to say the words. It wasn’t ideal, and distancing herself from her best friend was harder than she’d imagined, but it was certainly better than the alternative. She couldn’t imagine a world without Player in it. Especially not one where she’d been the cause of his death.

Carmen had only been able to keep it up for a few weeks before it became clear it wasn’t helping.

A couple days ago, she'd walked in on Ivy and Zack video-calling Player. She'd barely made it to the bathroom before she was sick.

Because the words had been _clearer_ than before.

The next few days were hazy, and Carmen mostly kept to herself.

Ivy and Zack had been giving Carmen strange looks for a while now, but recently the sideways glances were getting more frequent. She’d even caught Shadowsan examining her a few times when he thought she wasn’t looking.

It was obvious her avoidance of Player hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone, and now that Carmen knew it wasn't helping, she really should give him a call.

But it wasn't that easy.

After all, last time she'd seen him, the Last Words had been clearer, more set in stone. How did she know it wasn't seeing him that did it? What if it was even worse this time?

She really shouldn't have been surprised when Zack finally cornered her. It had been about three weeks since she'd last talked to Player outside a mission.

"Carm, what's going on with you?" Zack asked, jumping straight to the point. His tone wasn't accusatory, but Carmen felt the guilt anyway.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" she threw back as casually as she could. Don't let them know you're uncomfortable. First rule of lying.

Zack wasn't convinced. "You haven't talked to Player in weeks, and you're always stuck in your head. And we've all noticed you're not sleeping well."

Carmen fought the urge to fiddle with her clothes. She's obviously been less subtle than she'd thought, but she couldn't put this burden on Zack. He wouldn't understand that it was her fault in the first place, and Carmen didn't think she could stand any sympathy at the moment.

"There's just been a lot of VILE activity is all. I'll snap out of it."

Carmen glanced at the door behind Zack, wondering if she could get to it without looking too suspicious.

"And Player?"

For a moment, Carmen forgot that she'd been avoiding him and thought Zack had pieced it together. Last Words weren't uncommon by any means, but usually they didn't come with the implications Player's did. Normally they didn't form directly in front of you.

It only took her a couple of seconds to realise Zack was talking about the lack of contact, but it was enough to give her away entirely. With a sigh, she dropped onto the couch behind her.

"I keep meaning to call him. I just..." Carmen trailed off, struggling to come up with a lie that could justify her reaction without putting her in even more trouble.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Zack prompted.

The idea made Carmen snort. "What? No. I don't know that Player and I have ever actually fought. Other than trying to get him to go to bed at least."

And after a few big risks she'd taken that he hadn't thought justified, but she didn't need to bring those up. Besides, none of those had lasted more than a conversation or two, so she'd hardly call them a fight.

"Well, Player sure seems to think so."

Carmen looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

"Kid's convinced he did something wrong." Zack replied, and Carmen couldn't help but shrink back. Seeing this, Zack's voice became more gentle, but his words still drove a stake into her heart. "From all the communication you've had lately, can you blame him? He's been trying to apologize to you every time you've talked, but you haven't really given him the chance."

Carmen should have known. Now that she thought back on it, there were a couple times she could see that Player had been trying to find a way to apologize. Carmen had just been so focused on cutting off conversation, she hadn't been listening. But Zack was right, what was Player supposed to think?

Carmen pushed her bangs out of her face and let out a harsh breath. "He's done nothing wrong. This is all me." And wasn't it just hilarious that every single thing she did to help Player was just hurting him more. "I'll call him today."

Zack smiled, patting her shoulder amiably. "Figured that was the case. But Carm, you don't need to work through stuff alone anymore. We're all here for you if you want to talk."

Carmen nodded, already knowing this was something she could never burden her friends with. Besides, she was going to fix this, and then everything would go back to normal.

Watching the door close behind Zack, Carmen pulled out her laptop. No more putting it off.

A couple of minutes later, Player's hopeful face appeared on the screen, Last Words no clearer than the last time she'd seen him.

Letting out a breath of relief, she allowed some of the tension to roll off her shoulders. "Hey, Player."

________

A couple weeks later, Carmen and Player were back to their normal communication. 

She'd come up with a throwaway excuse for avoiding Player, and he'd been more than willing to accept now that he knew it wasn't because of him. She'd seen a flicker of suspicion at a couple of her lies, but it had been obvious Player was just happy she was talking to him again. Carmen couldn't deny it had been nice to see him again, too.

The Last Words remained, though. Their position sometimes shifted, ranging from over his temple to just beneath his jawline, but it continued to be eligible through the blur. The words consumed Carmen's thoughts, each day passing feeling like a countdown.

The only thing that got Player's Last Words off her mind was the thrill that came from a tricky caper.

Like the one she was currently on.

VILE had targeted the Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum located in Washington, D.C. While the museum is known for their vast array of aeronautical exhibits and artifacts, VILE seemed to be after the Wright Flyer, the first successful aircraft to fly. While it's wingspan of only 40 feet made it over four times smaller than most planes today, it was still significantly larger than most artifacts VILE targets, and they'd planned accordingly. 

Thankfully, Carmen had her secret weapon in her ear, letting her know as each operative tried to sneak up on her.

"Looks like you should stick to paper airplanes," she said smugly, pulling the rope binding Paper Star to the other operatives tight.

Paper Star just snarled at her, and Carmen turned to the now-broken window Le Chevre had used to get in. 

"We're good, Player. Hit the alarm."

As the room's lights turned red, Carmen jumped out the window and started gliding away from the museum.

"Nice work, Red! You kicked some serious butt back there. I'm routing Ivy and Zack to your location now."

"Tha—" Carmen's words were cut off as she felt something prick her arm and set her off balance.

"Red? What's going on?"

Carmen glanced down to see a small paper ninja star stuck to her arm, a strange purple substance coating its edges. "I think I've been hit," she said, a wave of dizziness flooding her senses.

"What?! Hold on, Ivy and Zack are coming!"

"I think it was laced," Carmen grunted, struggling to keep her eyes open and feeling the glider start to wobble. "I don't think I can—"

"No, Red!"

The words made her more incapable of movement than whatever was on the star. No. No, it can't be right now. If she could just stay awake, make sure that wasn't the last thing he said to her. It wasn't set in stone. Not unless she—

Carmen barely registered the fast-moving air surrounding her as her body shut down completely.

_____

Carmen woke to two blurry head's above her and a synchronized call of "Carm!" She smiled as the orange blobs focused into the relieved faces of Zack and Ivy.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around her. After a moment, they both pulled away and Zach said, "Thank goodness you're awake! Shadowsan said the injuries weren't serious, but you've been asleep for hours!"

"Yeah, we've all been worried sick. The paralytic should be out of your system by now, but that was still quite the crash. We're just lucky Player got us there before anyone else did."

_Player._

Carmen pushed herself up despite their protests, panic surging through her. "Player, is he alright? I need to talk to him."

Ivy and Zack narrowed their eyes at her sudden reaction. "I'm sure he's fine, Carm. You're the one who hit your head," Zack replied. "Did you talk to him?" The siblings glanced at each other, confusion morphing into concern.

"What do you mean? You were on the line, Carm. You heard everything—"

Ivy's response was insufficient for Carmen's frantically racing mind, and she pushed the siblings away to grab her laptop.

"What's going on?" Ivy asked, startled at her friend's panicked movements.

Carmen ignored the question, shaking hands finding the call button as quickly as she could.

The video call popped up, the ringing sound seeming to drag out. Had it always taken Player this long to pick up? He had to be okay. He was safe and the siblings would have known if something had— 

The call stopped ringing. No answer.

Carmen's breathing sped up and she could feel the anxiety pouring off of Ivy and Zack. Whether for her or Player, she had no clue, but in the wake of her own horror, she hardly noticed it.

"He's probably just sleeping, Carm." Zack said, but his tone was uncertain. "He was pretty worried about you when—"

He cut off as an incoming call popped up.

Carmen clicked the answer button as fast as she could, terrified for what she would see. Had VILE tracked him down and come to gloat? Was she about to see a Player so injured he couldn't even get words out before he— 

Carmen felt her heart stop as Player's alarmed, but healthy face filled the screen, blurry words still featured across his cheek.

"Red! I'm so sorry, I was in the bathroom. I'm so glad you're alright!"

The realisation was too much, and Carmen put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sob that threatened to break free. Player was safe. Player was _alive._

"Red?"

Carmen swallowed down the emotion, and forced herself to focus. Four concerned expressions were pointed her way, Shadowsan having arrived sometime during the last couple minutes, and she would chide herself later for being so unattentive to her surroundings.

Carmen opened her mouth to reassure them, but nothing would come out. Her eyes were fixed on the blurry words on her friend's face, his cry before she passed out filling her head. She hated that she now knew exactly how Player would sound when he spoke for the last time. Hated that his terrified voice would now play in her head every time she saw those words. 

The voices calling her name brought her back to the present moment, and she was embarrassed to find her eyes moist. Ivy's hand was on her shoulder, jostling her lightly.

Carmen shook her off as gently as she could, offering a small smile in mitigation. "I'm fine guys."

The three people surrounding her all looked ready to protest, but her eyes caught on the fourth, Player, who wore a look of contemplation as he studied her.

She wanted to hide from the piercing gaze. This was all too much attention for her, and she watched in growing dread as his eyes widened, and he let out a soft gasp.

Concern and fear and understanding filled his face, and Carmen felt the rock drop back into her stomach. No, he couldn't have. No, no, no, no— 

"You've seen my Last Words, haven't you?" 

A chorus of shocked exclamations filled the room, and Carmen wanted to shrink away from all the gazes aimed at her. The newfound understanding from Zack, the denial from Ivy, the silent support from Shadowsan.

But what was the worst was the acceptance on Player's face.

Carmen had only known for a couple months and he'd already figured it out. Already realized that she'd doomed him to what would likely be an early, painful death. Already accepted the burden she'd placed on him.

Tears slipped from her eyes, and she lowered her gaze in shame. She'd give anything to not be here right now, guilt plain for everyone to see.

Distantly, she heard Player request the others give them a moment and, after some half-hearted refusals, the door closed behind them.

As much as she appreciated not having so many eyes on her, being alone with Player brought a whole new level of nerves.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "You don't deserve this."

An uneasy chuckle made her look up to see Player shifting in his chair. "Not your fault. I mean, yeah, I'm a little freaked out, but we all get them eventually."

Carmen narrowed her eyes, not liking the way he was downplaying this. "You're 16, Player. You're not even supposed to _know_ the person who will see your Last Words yet."

"Some people do." He shrugged, a clear attempt at casualness before he glanced back up. "But sometimes Last Words aren't reliable. Are they blurry?"

Carmen's heart broke at the poorly hidden hope behind the question, but was quick to respond. "Yes, they're blurry." 

The relief was obvious, even if Player tried not to show it as he gave a small smile. "Then nothing to worry about."

Carmen tried but couldn't muster up the same optimism. As long as those words were written across her friend's face, she would never know he was safe. Any moment could be his last. 

Instead, she let her determination swell within her. "I'm going to save you," she swore. Player's smile fell slightly, and Carmen could already tell he didn't believe her entirely, but then he started to nod slowly. "Okay," he finally said.

The response took her by surprise, having expected some resistance. "Yeah?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah," Player said, then smirked. "But you gotta let me help. We've got higher chances if we work together, and this isn't something you should have to deal with on your own."

Carmen considered that. It wasn't her style to involve people in her problems, but Player did have a point. They'd be far more effective if there weren't secrets between them.

"Okay," she finally said. "I'll keep you in the loop."

"Good," Player smiled, this one genuine. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, talk to you then." Carmen responded, then added, "And stay safe."

Player nodded. "You too, Red." 

The screen went black, and Carmen sat back on the couch. Trying to process all that had just happened. A moment later, the door slowly creaked open to reveal Shadowsan, Ivy, and Zack waiting, the latter two not-so-patiently.

"You okay?" Zack asked.

Carmen nodded, letting the tension from her shoulders loosen. "Yeah."

Ivy glanced at the computer. "And Player?"

Carmen glanced at the computer where Player's white hat profile still sat on the 'call ended' screen. She felt her resolve harden as she stood up straight to face the others. "Player's going to be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support on this! I added a bit of an explanation of the Last Words universe to the first chapter's a/n so if you were confused on anything, reading that might help! A new bit of Last Words au lore is introduced in this chapter, but I think it's mostly explained in the fic. Don't hesitate to ask if anything doesn't make sense though!! 
> 
> Btw, I've started a Carmen Sandiego Prompt Challenge that anyone can participate in! It's basically just a fun fan event to help get more Carmen Sandiego ideas and content out there for everyone to enjoy! This is very low-pressure with no deadlines or commitment required, so don't hesitate to jump in and submit/claim prompts! Prompts are open to both writers and artists. All genres are allowed as long as they're based around Carmen Sandiego and don't contain sexual content. Check out the FAQ for more information on how to get started, and don't be afraid to reach out to me with any questions! I know I'll be submitting some Player ones this week and I'm excited to browse the prompts later!

Carmen kept her footsteps light as she slipped through the hallways of the Metropolitan Museum, old dutch paintings surrounding her. They were all breathtaking, but none had the security of what VILE would be after.

"What exactly am I looking for, Player?" she asked, scanning the exhibit.

"VILE seems to be after Rembrandt's _Gerard de Lairesse_ ," his cheerful voice rang through the earpiece, and Carmen smiled.

"A painting of a painter?”

"Very good, Red. Though there's a lot more to this painting than just that. Although Lairesse was never a fan of Rembrandt's, he never criticized this painting. Lairesse suffered from congenital syphilis, and Rembrandt's painting showed the—"

Player's voice cut off abruptly, crashes and grunts replacing it.

"Player?" Carmen asked, alarm twisting her gut. The sounds of a scuffle faded to heavy breathing. "Player, answer me! What's going on?"

A loud snapping sound and a barely audible whimper filled her ears.

"VILE doesn't appreciate secret weapons, Black Sheep."

Coach Brunt. And she had Player. 

"Say goodbye."

"No, Red—!"

Player's distant voice was cut off with the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. 

Carmen sat up in bed, Player's name on her lips as the dream echoed in her mind.

Recognising her room, she fought to slow down her breaths. She managed to get her racing heart to slow down, but Player's pained voice still played on repeat in her head. She bumped her fist against her head, hoping the physical stimuli would interfere but it did nothing. Her best friend's pleading Last Words were still infused into every section of her mind.

Giving up, Carmen turned on the light and grabbed her laptop. A moment later, Player's confused face appeared on her screen, and she felt the tension ease. As much as she knew it had been a dream, the distance between them made it hard to find reassurance when they weren't in contact. After all, anything could happen to him, and she'd be halfway across the world.

"Player." She let the relief of seeing him alive calm her still-rapid heartbeat, carefully avoiding the two fuzzy words still scrawled on his face. 

He watched her for a moment before the confused expression slipped away, and Carmen knew he'd pieced together what had happened. This wasn't the first time she'd called after a nightmare. "Hey, Red. What's up?"

Casual invitation to talk about it if she wants, Carmen interpreted. But there was no use in dwelling on the nightmares, so she just shrugged. "Just figured I'd check in. How are things over there?"

"Quiet as always," he replied. _Nothing you need to worry about._

It wasn't that they couldn't talk about things openly. Rather, it was the opposite. Carmen hated anything even resembling weakness, and it was hard for her when she wasn't able to keep her emotions in check. Player's known her long enough to know this, and as such had been making sure not to press too hard. He trusted her to stick to their agreement and keep him in the loop, but he also was doing his best to make this easier for Carmen.

And honestly, Carmen didn't know how to feel about that.

It wasn't a shock. They had always looked out for each other, emotionally and physically. But there was also a part of Carmen that wished Player would be angry with her, wished he was the one reaching out in the middle of the night. Not because she wanted him to be going through the same thing she was, but because he hardly seemed to be concerned about it. The way he was focusing on making this easier for _her_ , when he was the one who was basically dying—

Carmen shut down that train of thought before it could go any further. That kind of thinking wasn't helpful. Not that anything she'd done lately had been especially helpful. The Last Words were still there, plastered on his face like a billboard announcing her failure.

"You know, I was thinking we could experiment with it," Player said, pulling Carmen out of her self-disgust.

"Experiment?" she asked, unsure where he was going with this.

Player nodded, expression serious, but his tone remained light. "Yeah, if it's blurry, we can test what makes it more or less clear and use that to help avoid potential dangers."

The idea made Carmen's stomach roll with discomfort. While the thought of knowing what to avoid sounded incredible, the risk of making it clearer during the experiments was high. What if they made it worse? What if it became set in stone? "I don't know, Player. That sounds dangerous."

Player shook his head quickly, as if expecting the response. "It's a very common practice across the planet. People of all cultures have practiced experimentation without any long-term effects. While it often does not change the words or their future clarity, it is correlated with prolonged life spans, particularly with Last Words of younger people."

As much as Carmen loved her friend and his nerdiness, the way he rambled off the information as if this were just another caper made her uneasy. That was a lot of specifics for a teen to know about Last Words, even a smart one like Player. "How do you know so much about this?"

Carmen saw the mental shields go up immediately and knew her intuition was right. This wasn't just some fun facts he'd stumbled upon somewhere. There was more to it than that. 

After a moment without response, Carmen prompted, "Player, if I'm letting you in, you have to let me in too."

His shoulders dropped, and he let out a breath. His expression took on a weariness she'd never seen before. "Red, you and the others go into life-threatening situations every single day. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone's Last Words appeared, so I looked into it."

Carmen's heart thudded in her chest at the weight of the admission. "So, you've seen—"

"No!" Player answered immediately, horror flooding his eyes for a moment before disappearing as fast as it came. "No, and thank goodness for that. I just knew that, as your constant comm guy, I had a high chance of seeing the Last Words of the team and knew I needed to be ready to do whatever I could." He let out a small chuckle. "It's kinda been a relief that it was me. After all the emotional preparation I've tried to do, this feels like no big deal."

The reply was like a punch to her gut. She'd always known Player wasn't naive, but she hadn't realised how much he'd embraced the dangers of their lives. They'd talked about it some a few times when Carmen was injured, and she'd known it wasn't easy for him to sit back and watch, but she hadn't realised how truly aware of the potential he was. 

And she could hardly process that last part. Player wasn't ready to die, Carmen knew that. He constantly talked about how much he wanted to see the world and all the things he thought he might pursue after high school. But apparently the risk of losing all of that, losing his _life_ , didn't even compare to how scared he was for them. Being intimate with that very fear by now, she couldn't even blame him, but that should never have been a fear he'd experienced. No teen should feel _lucky_ to be dying because they thought they'd be the one to see everyone else's Last Words first.

"Player..." she started, searching for the rights words but coming up empty. She finally just settled on the truth. "That's messed up."

It was an understatement, they both knew, but Carmen couldn't begin to vocalize everything wrong with the situation.

Player laughed lightly, but she could tell he knew what she meant. "Yeah, it is," he replied, a haunted look flashing in his eyes before they focused back on her. "But it's worth it. I mean, I'm not looking to die, and this isn't me giving up or anything, but you guys are worth the risk."

Carmen realised she'd heard him say similar things in that same tone before. He'd always been quick to reassure the team that things were ‘worth it,’ but she'd always assumed he'd meant the strange sleep schedules or long hours at the computer. Now, looking at those declarations in the light of this conversation, she saw them with the weight they held. She wasn't sure whether to feel grateful or terrified.

She didn't get the chance to decide, as Player continued, voice determined once more. "And so is experimenting with this. Even if we aren't able to stop it, this will make it so you can stop watching every step you take around me."

Okay, so Carmen wouldn't have said she'd been watching _every_ step, but it would be a relief to feel a little more secure in what choices would be safe. Letting out a heavy breath, she conceded. "Fine. How do we do this?"

Player smiled, the happiness clearly for her and not himself, and Carmen had to stop thinking about that before she started screaming. She'd have plenty of time to mull over and process all the trauma she'd inflicted on her best friend later. 

"We basically just talk," Player said. "You let me know when the words seem to become more or less blurry, and then we'll discuss what in the conversation might have have caused it. I'll take notes so we can compare during future sessions."

Carmen started to frown, not sure about the implication of 'future session,' but Player continued before she could protest. "If you're still not feeling like it's safe after this first session, I won't push it, okay?"

The reassurance didn't actually alleviate her nerves much, but she nodded. "Okay, so what should we talk about?"

"Anything. Though it's usually more effective when talking about things you have emotions about." Player paused, looking uncomfortable. When he spoke again, his voice was timid. "Maybe we should talk about your nightmares?"

Carmen hadn't been expecting the question, especially considering the way they'd been dancing around her obvious lack of sleep. Her instincts said to change the topic. It'd be easy, she knew. Player wouldn't push if she made it clear she didn't want to talk. But at the same time, if talking about it might help Player's situation, how could she not?

Taking a deep breath, she fixed her gaze on the Last Words and readied herself. "I'm sure you've realised what they're about. Every night is a new scenario."

Player nodded. "Of me dying?" he clarified.

Carmen's gut twisted at his bluntness, but the letters stayed stagnant. "Yeah. They all end with you saying—" _screaming_ , her mind corrected, "—the words and then dying. It's usually not pretty."

Player winced. "Yeah, that doesn't sound fun."

Carmen snorted. "Tell me about it. I've gotten like no sleep."

"What made them worse?"

Carmen studied Player, who studied her back. "What do you mean, 'worse'?" she finally asked.

Player scratched at his neck nervously, and there was a small part of Carmen that was relieved to turn the tables, if only for a moment. "Ivy and Zack mentioned that you'd been struggling with sleep, but you didn't start having nightmares every night until a couple weeks ago. Is it because I know now?"

Carmen hated the hesitance in his voice, the way Player didn't seem to realise all blame in this situation fell on her shoulders and her shoulders alone. "No, it wasn't that. It's actually been nice to be able to confide in you."

Player smiled softly. "Always, Red. No matter what."

And there it was again. That quiet promise that he so often made and that Carmen had previously barely given a second thought to. Now, she truly understood what ‘no matter what’ meant.

"So, if it wasn't telling me, was it the paralytic? I'm sure that fall brought up some not great stuff, and I know that can prompt nightmares, even unrelated—"

"It wasn't that either," Carmen said, not meaning to cut him off, but the area this conversation was heading made her nervous. 

"Was it me?"

Carmen glanced away, unable to meet the eyes that went with the hesitant tone. This was entering into territory she wasn't sure she wanted to explore. "Player—"

"It was, wasn't it. I said the words."

Dozens of nightmares flowed through her mind, Player's screams echoing over one another. She closed her eyes, trying to will the memories away.

"What were they?"

"You don't remember?" she shot back, rubbing a hand over her eyes. The horrific mental images were starting to fade, but between the uncomfortable topic and the weeks of poor sleep catching up with her, exhaustion was hitting hard.

"I thought you were about to die, Red. I have no idea what was coming out of my mouth."

The words pushed Carmen to look back up, ready to reassure, but the moment her eyes found his face, she froze.

Because his Last Words were _pulsing_.

In and out, ranging from too blurry to read to so clear she would have thought they were permanent.

"So what did I say? What are they?"

Carmen stared, horrified as the pulsing intensified, looking more like a vibration. 

"Red?"

She was too scared to respond. Scared that anything she might say, anything she might do would make it stop and set it in stone for good. Why did she let herself be talked into this? She knew Player wasn't as concerned about his own danger, and her gut had said no. How could she have accepted this risk?

A hand moved into her line of sight, drawing her attention away for long enough to see that Player was covering his mouth, horror in his eyes.

Seeing her eyes shift, he lowered his hand slowly, and the rapidly fluctuating words were clear once more. "Is— Is it Oscillating?" he asked, words so quiet they were almost whispered.

Carmen nodded her head, movements small in case that was enough to disrupt the ticking time bomb in front of her.

Oscillation was the nightmare of people all across the world. Hospitals were the most known place for it, but it could happen in everyday conversations too. In fact, from what she'd heard, the only consistent thing about Oscillation was that it meant you'd pushed your luck too far. It meant if you made a single wrong choice, there was no going back.

Carmen struggled to breath, chest unwilling to move more than an inch, lest the action stop the shaking words on her friend's distraught face. His mouth was moving, but she was breathing too fast to hear him. Distantly, she realised she was hyperventilating and needed to calm down. Holding the air in her lungs for a couple seconds between breath, sounds slowly started filtering back in.

"—ay, Red. You're going to be just fine. Whatever happens, it isn't your—"

Player's rushed words did little to help her emotions, hearing the reassurances she couldn't accept, and she found herself getting lost in terror again. She needed to focus. 

Bringing her attention back to Player, she fixated on the Oscillating words this time, using them to remind her how important this moment was and using their motion to ground her. 

"—to call Ivy, okay? This is normal for seeing an Oscillation, so you'll be okay as soon as she gets there. Just try to calm down."

Now that her breathing was coming slower and oxygen was getting to her brain, she was able to understand the situation better. Fatigue washed over her, and her thoughts still felt muddy, but she knew she couldn't afford to allow any more unknowns into this already precarious situation.

"Wait." Carmen finally said, freezing Player's finger over his phone. She gave him a small smile. "I'm okay."

Relief flooded Player's face as he ran a hand through his already-tousled hair. "Red, my gosh, I thought you were going to pass out. Are you sure you’re okay? You're really pale."

Carmen nodded, still unsure what might trigger the Oscillation to stop and cause the Last Words to become set in stone. "It's still going," she said softly. "What— what do I do?"

Never in her life had Carmen felt so vulnerable. From her time at VILE, she'd learned fast that to be so was to be weak, and she'd learned to have confidence in all her actions. But even being an internationally-wanted thief who put her life on the line everyday, she'd never had so much riding on her choices.

"It's going to be okay, Red. Whatever happens, it'll be okay. We just need to think this through. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Carmen said, the response immediate.

Player smiled at her, but there was still clear tension on his face. "Okay, then I need you to lie down on your back. You can still angle your head to watch the computer, but this will help you think."

Distantly Carmen realised what Player was doing, but she slowly moved down so she was laying on her back, head facing the computer. Now, Player should be able to focus on what was most important—himself. And Carmen couldn't deny her dizziness improved some.

Watching her friend, it was clear that he was still concerned for her, but she couldn't waste any more time on that. "Okay. What now?"

Carmen realised it wasn't fair to put this kind of pressure on Player, but she couldn't risk getting this wrong and, as she'd realised just this conversation, he knew far more than her about this kind of thing. 

Player swallowed, glancing at his phone before looking back up at her. "We've got to pinpoint what caused the Oscillation and make a decision."

He didn't say it, but Carmen knew that it also had to be the _right_ decision, or she'd have essentially sealed his fate.

"It's the Last Words. Telling you. That's the decision that triggered it."

Guilt flashed across Player's face and Carmen wanted to kick herself. Add more pressure to the kid who's done nothing wrong but befriend the wrong ex-criminal, why didn't she?

"I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"I know," Carmen cut him off, voice as gentle as she could manage. "How do I know which decision is the right one, though?"

Player wiped a hand over his face, covering up the Oscillation for a horrifying moment. "I don't know, Red. I'm sorry. Everything I've read says the only way to know what's the safest answer would be through experimentation, and even then it's sometimes wrong."

Carmen's breath stuttered at the weight her choice had, and Player's face hardened. "It doesn't matter, though, you understand? Whatever happens isn't on you. I don't care if after this it's carved into my face, this isn’t your fault."

A tear fell down her cheek, leaving a wet mark on the blanket under her head. In all these years of heists and capers, Carmen had never felt this scared. But she needed to make a choice, the _right_ choice, and save her best friend.

She thought back to the last couple months. While the blur was inconsistent, she had noticed a clear change once. After avoiding him. Just like she was avoiding telling him.

That was it. That was all she had to go on. They might not have had time to experiment, but from the knowledge she did have, this was the best decision.

"Player." Dark eyes widened, focused directly on her. Carmen licked her lips and opened her mouth, eyes flickering to the Last Words.

And stopped.

Was that? 

She looked closer, no longer seeing anything in the Oscillating letters, but she could have sworn she'd seen lines sharpening.

Words becoming _clearer_.

"You can do it, Red. Whatever happens, it will be okay."

Player gave her a small smile, and Carmen's heart broke. She couldn't risk it.

"No."

The word was out before Carmen had decided firmly, but she'd known what she'd seen and it was enough to steer her clear.

"I'm not telling."

For a terrifying moment, nothing seemed to happen, but then the pulsing slowed down, fading into the blurred words she'd been staring at for months.

A shudder wracked through her body as the freedom of the moment washed over her. She let her head fall into a more natural resting position, exhaustion overtaking her. She'd done it.

In the distance, she could hear Player calling her name and her room door being shoved open, but none of it mattered. For the time being, Player was safe, and she could let herself drift.

Carmen felt calloused fingers wrap around her wrist, and she let her eyes close. As she waded in the darkness, Shadowsan’s voice passed over her.

"Adrenaline. She will be fine in the morning.” Then, the voice moved closer and spoke softer. “You can rest now."

Having all the permission she needed, Carmen stopped fighting and let herself succumb to unconsciousness.

_____

A couple of weeks passed and the scare from the Oscillation had been pushed to the back of everyone's minds. The feelings and terror were still there, but there hadn’t been time to deal with it as the moment Carmen was back on her feet, Julia had gone missing. 

Both Carmen and Player’s hands had been full, and while Carmen wasn't happy VILE had taken Jules, she was grateful for the excuse not to talk about the Oscillation. Player had checked in with her after she'd awoken, relieved to hear she was totally fine and apologetic for pushing.

Carmen had reassured him that he’d done nothing wrong and that the words had gone fuzzy again. Player's eyes had blown wide at the revelation. It'd only lasted a moment, and he'd brushed it off after, but Carmen had seen the surprise. Player had thought his death had been sealed.

She’d quickly cut off the conversation, and Player had gotten the not-so-subtle hint. They'd hardly even talked about it since, and with the team's efforts on finding her mother getting closer to fruition, she hoped to keep it that way.

It wasn't about trust. She'd trust Player with her life—and did constantly—but she couldn't trust herself to make the right choice if another Oscillation occured.

It actually seemed to be working. Carmen hadn't told anyone about her suspicions, but with her last few glimpses of the Last Words, she could have sworn they were getting lighter. She had no reason to change anything she was doing and risk messing that up.

Sitting back, she let out a content sigh as the pleasant breeze blew over her. The wooden bench beneath her was a bit chilly, but it was a nice day, and Carmen finally felt like she could let herself relax a little.

"Enjoying yourself?" Player’s voice came over the earpiece, smirk audible in his voice.

Carmen chuckled. "You know, for the first time in a long time, things seem to be headed in the right direction. Just a couple more puzzle pieces and the picture will be clear." 

Carmen looked down at the locket in her hand, the one she'd found with the information files on her family. Her heritage had always been a gaping hole in her life. Once she found her mom, things would almost be complete. Then, they could lie low for a while and wait for Player's Last Words to fade completely. That moment when she had no more missing pieces, no missing moms or blurry death omens? That moment when Player gave her his brilliant smile with nothing written across his face? That would be when everything was perfect.

"Well based on your success with this last caper, I think you've proven puzzles are no big deal."

Carmen snorted at Player's praise, but the happy thoughts dulled as she thought about this last caper and her conversation with Chief. As much as she was excited at how fast things were moving, VILE was getting more bold. They really couldn't afford to take their time to figure things out anymore.

"Seems I have a knack for solving ancient mysteries. Just not my own." she said, opening the locket and looking down at the picture inside.

"Well, good call getting Chief to do her part," Player replied, and Carmen knew it was supposed to console her. To remind her she was doing all she could. 

Carmen ran her fingers over the picture of her dad longingly, nervous at the new development. This was the closest she'd ever been, and now with Chief looking into it, hope was starting to feel in reach. "It helps that she may finally be on my side."

"How could she not be after Egypt?" Player said, and Carmen held back a laugh. Player had always seen the good in her quicker than anyone else, so it wasn't a shock that he wouldn't see the validity to ACME's prior distrust. 

Carmen was about to say as much when a sharp pain pierced her shoulder. She cried out, and Player yelled her name, but the electricity pulsing through her body prevented her from responding. 

Unfamiliar hands were the last thing she knew before darkness swallowed her.

____

Almost seven months later, Carmen was staring down at her old mentor, ready to take vengeance on the man that killed her father.

"There is one lesson I learned from you. One you didn't intend to teach," she smirked, reaching into her coat. "Only losers wear empty coats."

Pulling out Crackle's taser, she watched the electricity light up Shadowsan's face. One move and her last weakness would be gone.

"Wait!"

The call surprised her, and she paused as recognition flew through her system. She knew that voice, but she couldn't place from where.

Shadowsan gasped, horror spreading on his face as he stared at the person who stood behind her. "No, P—"

Carmen cut him off with a sharp kick to the head, rendering him unconscious. Unfortunate, she'd hoped to watch the light in his eyes fade. But this would give her time to deal with this new factor first.

The person she found when she turned around was not what she was expecting. In front of her stood a small boy, barely reaching her shoulders, who couldn't have been more than a teenager.

"What are you doing here, kid?" she asked threateningly.

He shook his head, meeting her stare despite his obvious terror. "This isn't you. They changed you, but you know me, Red."

Carmen studied him, disliking the way her head started pounding at the nickname. "What are you doing to me?" she asked, trying to infuse the words with hostility to cover up her fear.

The boy’s face lit up and he took a step closer. "That's it. You're remembering me! You got this, Red. I'm not going anywhere."

The taser fell out of Carmen’s hands as the pain exploded. An image of this kid in a diner assaulted her, emotions flooding through her body too strong and too fast to identify clearly. The other faculty had warned her of this. Warned of the corrupting power of emotions and how easily they could get in the way. Whatever this kid was doing to her, she had to stop it. She pressed her free hand into her head, trying to alleviate the pain there.

"Come on. You can do this. Come back to me."

More feelings flooded her as he stepped even closer, and she lashed out with her fists. 

The kid grunted in pain, and Carmen shook her vision clear to see him sprawled against one of the pillars, struggling to get up. "Carmen?" 

The tremor in his voice sent a new wave of emotions flooding through. Regret, pain, guilt, and she knew she had to put an end to this now, before it overpowered her.

Picking up the taser, she glared down at him. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing to me, but it's over."

A groan came from behind them, and Carmen knew there was no time to waste. She shoved the sparking taser towards the kid's stomach.

"No, Red!"

The words broke through walls she didn't know she had, sending hundreds of memories crashing through. Late night video calls, geography quizzing competitions, her secret weapon always by her side, _Player_.

But it was too late. The tip had already connected, and Player's body seized as the electricity pulsed through him. "No!" Carmen screamed, but she knew it was too late. With her memories came the horrible awareness that her friend had just uttered his Last Words.

His body fell limp, giving one final twitch before laying still and Carmen fell to her knees. She'd killed him. All this time, she'd thought his connection to her would be what got him killed, that her name on his lips was one final plea for help before she was too late, but no. Player wasn't just killed because of her, he was killed _by_ her. She'd killed her best friend.

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, and Carmen didn't need to look up to see it was Shadowsan. "It was me," she choked out. "All this time trying to stop it, only for it to be me who killed him. This is all my _fault_."

Her voice broke on the last word, and she let the sobs break free. It was the least she could do for her fallen friend.

Shadowsan's hand left her shoulder, and Carmen couldn't find it in herself to blame him. She wouldn't want to touch herself either. 

But then his rough hand moved to cup her cheek and she realised he'd been talking to her.

"—alive. You didn't kill him, but he _still needs you_."

The words pulled her out of despair, but she was terrified to allow herself to hope. That taser had been set to full power. No one could have lived through that.

Carmen shook her head, tears still streaming as she met Shadowsan's eyes. "He's dead. I killed him."

Another sob wracked her body, and Shadowsan's free hand went back to her shoulder to shake her.

"He is not dead! But you need to snap out of this, or he might be very soon!"

Carmen forced her eyes back open, not understanding what he was saying but the words still her grief with fear once more. "What?" she asked shakily.

The hand cupping her cheek angled her head to look down at Player's lax face. "What do you see?" Shadowsan asked firmly. 

Carmen swallowed thickly, looking back up at her old teacher in confusion. "I— I—"

"Look at him!" Shadowsan snapped harshly. "At his Last Words! Are they clear?"

Understanding hit Carmen like a truck, and she forced herself to stare back at her friend's face.

Nothing. The words were gone.

But that meant...

Tears pooled in her eyes with renewed vigor, but for an entirely different reason this time. "They're gone," she said, looking up to Shadowsan in hope. "The Last Words are gone."

His hard expression slowly morphed into a disbelieving smile, and Shadowsan let out a heavy breath. "You did it."

It took a moment to process the words, but then Carmen let out a loud, wet laugh, feeling lighter than she had in nearly a year. "I can't believe it." She pulled Player's body, his not-dead, unconscious-but-okay body, into a tight hug. "It’s over. He’s going to be okay!"

Shadowsan gave her a moment, before gently adding, "The ambulance is still on it's way. As much as his breathing and pulse are steady, he should still be examined by a professional." He bit his lip, and Carmen already knew she wouldn't like what he had to say next. "It would be best if we were not here when they arrive."

Carmen was already shaking her head before he'd finished speaking. "I'm not leaving him."

The conviction in her voice must have made it clear to Shadowsan that she wasn't going to be talked out of it as he simply sighed. "Fine, but let me at least take your coat. He shouldn't be in the hospital long enough for them to grow suspicious."

Carmen nodded, slipping her arms out of the jacket and handing it over to him. "Thank you," she said, meaning poured into the words.

Shadowsan merely smiled down at her. "I did nothing." Sirens could be heard in the distance, and he disappeared behind one of the buildings.

Carmen glanced down at her unconscious friend, knowing that while Shadowsan had meant her, Player deserved the most credit. Now that the fear and adrenaline were fading, it was starting to hit her how crazy it was that he was here. She was sure that'd be quite the story for when he woke up.

Her friend looked so young in his sleep, and Carmen brushed his bangs out of his face tenderly. "Thank you," she said, knowing he couldn't hear her, but needing to say it now. She was sure this would be the first of many. "You've saved us both."

She took his hand in hers, letting his strong pulse reassure her as the sirens grew louder.

They were going to be just fine.

______

Shortly after Player had been taken to the back for examination, Carmen had remembered her fight with the others and the realization that Gray could be dead had nearly brought her to her knees. She hadn't felt secure leaving Player yet, not knowing what state his health was in, but after seeing her clear distress, Shadowsan had offered to find him for her. Carmen couldn't have been more grateful for her level-headed mentor.

About an hour later, he'd reported back that Gray was in a different hospital, but would be fine. Even more than that, Detective Devineaux was also in recovery. The news had been like balm to Carmen's soul. As horrified as she was at her actions, it was a relief to know her friends were all safe and that she hadn't become a murderer. Knowing VILE was not one for loose ends, she'd requested Shadowsan stay and keep an eye on them.

Shortly after that, a doctor had called out Player's name, and Carmen and the Boston siblings were led back to a room.

The bed and IVs made Player look even smaller than he was. The doctors explained his condition to them—no brain or muscle damage, though his entire body would be sore and he needed a lot of bedrest—and then left the room. Now, they were just waiting for Player to wake up.

Carmen watched her best friend's face, reassured by the unmarked skinshe found. There was no sign the Last Words had ever even been there. As much as the prognosis was better than she could have ever hoped, it still scared her how close to death he'd been. How close she'd been to killing him.

A soft snore interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to find Zack asleep in the other waiting chair. Only two visitors were allowed at a time, so Ivy and Zack had been taking turns, switching every hour or so. The fact that he'd fallen asleep didn't surprise Carmen in the least, though. After all, Player wasn't the only one who'd been burning the candle at both ends to get her back.

Speaking of which, waiting for Player to wake up had given her a long time to take in his physical appearance. The doctors had mentioned he'd been dehydrated and showed signs of dropping weight quickly. At the time, Carmen had just been relieved to know there was no severe damage, but now she could see the signs of her friend's lack of self-care. Although the deep bruising of his eye bags was nothing new, his face was gaunt in a way she'd never seen before. The beginning of stress lines were starting to form on his face, and Carmen hated the implications of it.

It seemed like everything she'd done in the last year had just led to more burden on Player's shoulders.

Carmen still couldn't wrap her head around what Player had done. While she'd known he had the technical know-how to book a flight to wherever they were, the thought of him actually _doing_ it, knowing that it very possibly would lead to his death, was something she'd never really considered. She wondered how many times the option had crossed her friend's mind before now.

There was a light stirring in the hand beneath hers, and Carmen smiled. "Player?" she called softly.

Dark eyes slowly blinked open, and Carmen had to hold back a laugh. He looked like a confused toddler waking from a nap.

The moment his eyes fell on her, though, all haze was pushed out. "Red?" he croaked.

Carmen winced at the hoarseness of his voice, uncertain if it was from disuse or from the strain the muscle spasms had caused.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, it's me."

Player moved to sit up, but didn't get far, face contorted in pain. 

Carmen bit her lip, knowing this was an expected reaction, but still hating to see her friend in so much pain. Pain she caused. 

"Stay still," she said, a hand gently pushing him back down. "I can change the angle of the bed if you want to sit up."

Player nodded, and she slowly lifted the head of the bed. It was clear by his muscle twitches that the process was not fun for him, but his eyes never left Carmen's.

"I can't believe you're here."

Carmen huffed out a breath. "I can't believe _you're_ here. Do you realise how dangerous that was?" 

The reprimand was light, and Player's smile didn't flicker. "It worked, didn't it? 

Carmen felt a lump form in her throat, thinking about how close it had been. How much she'd almost lost. How much more damage she could've done had she not been snapped out of it. 

"Yeah," she said, voice tight. "I owe you a ton, Player. I don't know what else I might have done if you didn't stop me when you did."

Player frowned. "Red, none of that was your fault. VILE messed with your head. No one blames you for any of it."

Carmen should have known he would say that. He'd always been quick to reassure her in the past too, but this wasn't like anything else she'd done. "I know, but maybe you should. I almost killed you," she said, the last admission almost a whisper.

"But you didn't," he replied. "I knew you wouldn't."

Carmen shook her head, not quite ready to accept the ready forgiveness but knowing arguing would be futile. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Player laughed, "Right back atcha, Red."

At that moment, the door flew open, and Ivy walked in. Her eyes widened and a delighted grin spread across her face. "The hero of the hour is awake!" Carmen shot her a look, and she quickly amended, "Not that I support recklessly going into dangerous situations, of course."

Crouching over the bed, she gave Player a quick hug. Before Ivy pulled away, Carmen caught her quiet words. "Thanks for getting our girl back."

The lump was back in Carmen's throat, so she was thankful when Zack stirred, having been awoken by Ivy's entrance. "The little guy awake?" he asked dowsily, eyes still half mast.

"Yeah, bro. You'd see for yourself if you'd open your eyes."

Zack blinked his eyes open, and as his gaze fell on Player, he stood up. "Player!" he called, rushing in for a quick hug of his own. "How ya feeling?"

Player lifted an arm weakly, a small grimace on his face. "Like I just had the most intense full-body workout of my life," he replied. "I'll be fine, though."

Zack grinned. "That's great to hear! We knew you were out of the woods since Carm said your Last Words disappeared, but you still had us pretty worried."

Player's gaze snapped up, mouth falling open. "Wait," he said, turned towards Carmen, and she could see the wetness starting to form in his eyes. "They— They're gone?"

Carmen felt her own eyes start to fog up at the hope directed towards her. "Yeah, Player. They're gone."

There was an abrupt tug, and Carmen barely was able to catch herself before all her weight fell on Player. His arms wrapped around her, though, and she quickly returned the hug.

"You did it," he said through tears, voice higher than normal. "You _saved_ me."

Carmen squeezed her eyes shut, pulling Player's trembling form further into her. "Always," she promised.

They sat there in peace, each of them basking in each other's safety and their newfound hope for the future.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Carmen gently pulled away from Player, giving him one final smile.

Ivy opened the door, and Carmen looked up to see the doctor enter in, a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you happen to know a Mr. and Mrs. Bouchard? They say they're looking for their son."

All faces turned to Player, who had a look of sheer panic on his face. 

"Oh _crap_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nurse: Do you know a Mr. and Mrs. Bouchard? They say they're looking for they're son.  
> Carmen: Oh my gosh, Player. You didn't  
> Player: I was in a rush!!  
> Carmen: You didn't even leave a note???  
> Ivy and Zack: _cackling in the corner_
> 
> (Or alternatively, it's actually VILE pretending to be his parents cause this exposed his identity and when Team Red gives him a moment alone to explain, they whisk him away right under everyone's noses)
> 
> Anyway, that's the end! I know it's a bit of a tease, but it was such a nice button I couldn't resist haha. XD 
> 
> Alright! Future plans time!! I've got lots of ideas and brainstorm more literally every night, haha, but right now I'm following where the muse goes. Which so far has been just a bunch of Player and Carmen angst/whump lol. I've got a quick oneshot with Player angst almost finished, so that should be what's posted next. Other than that, the VILE!mom and ACME!dad idea is still very much at the front of my brain, as well as a mini collab with the wonderful Rueitae (check her out!) that would be gratuitous Player whump haha. I'm also planning on claiming at least one idea from the challenge, so those are probably what I'll be working on next if nothing else grabs my inspiration first. Just know there will definitely be more coming soon. ;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you have a moment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 should be up in about a week. If you have a moment, I'd greatly appreciate if you'd leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
